the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael Richelieu
My, confident aren't we? Allow me to disappoint you. Background Character's background. Does not need to be substantial but at least a paragraph of information should be provided. All characters must have a background, must not be 'unknown'. Personality and Behavior Raphael is everything a nobleman could want to be, and everything a noblewoman wants in a man: tall, handsome, charming, witty, well respected. He is famed throughout Novigrad and the further continent for his position as the youngest Commander of the Temple Guard of all time, and his legendary skill with a blade to match. However, underneath his charming demeanour lies a cold heart. Every bit the sadist his father is, Raphael cares nothing for the charges he serves, seeing the common folk as vermin and completely beneath him. Occupation Raphael holds the position of Commander of the Temple Guard in Novigrad. While there are those who believe he merely ascended to the title thanks to his father and uncle's connections, any man would be foolish to face him in battle, lest they had a death wish. Religious Beliefs While in name a follower of the Eternal Fire, Raphael like his father cares little for the religion, using his position as more of a front for power. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions Raphael, unlike many of his relations, cares little for ambitions such as wealth, but rather wishes to establish himself as an unmatched swordsman, using that reputation to gain equal parts fame and infamy. Bonds Family Dorian Richelieu Allies Tyran Vyrantus Callista Vyrantus Enemies Aradann Marshall Appearance You characters appearance should go here. This should include the basic appearance of your character and any specific features you would like to include. You may also put down what your character might wear upon a daily basis but that is not needed. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- 5 * '''Stamina '- 6 * '''Speed - 6 * Agility - 4.5 * Reflexes - 4.5 * Intelligence - 5 * Swordsmanship - 9.5 Equipment Rapier In a land where longswords and broadswords are the norm, the rapier is a highly unconventional weapon. Although as the preferred weapon of Raphael, it is a deadly tool indeed. Faster and lighter than a longsword, although it does not possess the cutting power it more than makes up for it in its thrusting abilities, needle sharp and able to pierce through boiled leather with ease. The fencing style in which it is wielded is also an uncommon one, able to keep most foes confused and on their toes. Parrying Dagger An accompaniment to the rapier, the parrying dagger is used for as it suggests; parrying blades. This allows the user to parry while still being able to attack with their sword. If timed and angled correctly, it can also be used to disarm an opponent of their weapon, opening them either way to a killing blow. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs